harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (HM64)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon 64. She lives at Green Ranch and adores animals, especially horses. She has a protective older brother named Gray, and also lives with her father, Doug. Ann's family raises every kind of livestock available at their ranch, so she is an expert at caring for sheep, cows, and chickens. The mention of wild animals, however, are one of the few things that can dampen her usually high spirits. She always says what is on her mind, and is a bit of a tomboy. At times she feels that being feminine is important, and finds herself envying Elli's femininity. Her best friend in town is Karen, who she is extremely close to. Her cousin Rick also lives in town, and works as a gadget inventor. Cliff, a wanderer, has a secret crush on her. If you choose not to marry Ann, she will eventually settle down with him instead. If you do marry Ann, Cliff will leave the town during winter. 'Schedule' Sunny: *Friday - Wednesday: Green Ranch in the pasture. *Thursday: (Location is randomized) * Moon Mountain, either at the Goddess Pond, or outside the cave. * Rick's shop. * The Vineyard. Rainy: *Friday - Wednesday: Inside the barn (in the back) at Green Ranch. *Thursday: In her room (Not accessible) Festival Locations: *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: The field at Green Ranch. *Winter 10th, Thanksgiving: She stands in front of the extra house at Green Ranch. *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: She plays music at the church. *Winter 30th, New Years Eve: She will be at the bar 'Gifts' Loves: *Wool, and Good Wool. She also loves when you show her your dog. Likes: *Corn, and potatoes. She, like most of the girls, likes just about anything you show her. Very few items will have a negative outcome (with the exception of obvious "bad" items; rocks, weeds, etc.). She doesn't like wild animals. 'Events' 'Love' Ann is Sick *After the player has gotten Ann to a green heart, visit the Green Ranch on a rainy day. Upon entering the shop, Ann's father will tell the player that Ann is sick, and that visiting her might make her feel better. By agreeing to see her, her father will be pleased, and the player will be able to enter Ann's room (One of only two chances in the game to do so). She will be surprised that the player is there, but very happy that they visited. The player can look around her room and at her stuff. It's also a way to get to know her personality a bit better. Upon leaving, Ann will thank the player for coming to visit her. Requirements: Ann must be at a green heart or above. It also must be raining out and NOT on a Thursday. (Green Ranch is closed on Thursday) Dream Event *In the middle of the night, the player will dream of climbing a tree with a girl (Ann) to look at baby birds. The dream ends with him and the girl falling out of the tree. On the next sunny non-festival day, go to Moon Mountain by the tree next to the ore cave, and an event will be activated between the player and Ann. Telling her they remember falling out of the tree with her will make her very happy. Requirements: Ann must be at a yellow or above heart to trigger this event. Sprained Ankle *One day, the player can exit the farm and Ann will be on the ground, and she'll say she sprained her ankle. The player can either carry her back home, or can call for help (Cliff will carry her home). Requirements: Yellow heart or higher, on a sunny day. Photo *One morning in winter, Ann will ask the player to go into the woods with her. The two of them will see a rare "pika bunny", and afterwards the player will get a photo to remember the event by. Requirements: Ann must be above a yellow heart and close to a pink one. If the player has seen the sprained ankle event and carried Ann home themselves, her affection should be high enough. Confession Ann's confession scene happens at night at the ranch where she will ask the player to prove their love to her. Requirements: Ann must be at a pink heart. 'Rival' First Impression *One morning, Cliff will visit and share fish with the player, when he leaves he'll bump into Ann (literally). Cliff pets Cliffguard *Cliff will visit the Green Ranch to pet Cliffguard. Ann gets mad and yells at him, and Cliff notes that she has a fierce temper. Cain's Lunch *Cliff and Ann will argue near the Carpenters' house about letting Cain, Cliff's pet bird, eat a rabbit. Ann thinks it's cruel but Cliff says it's nature's way. Coward *Cliff will tell the player he's leaving because he's afraid of being betrayed until Ann comes and slaps him for being a coward. 'Other Events' Getting Your Horse *On the first spring, when the player first enters Green Ranch, they'll activate an event where they walk into the field at Green Ranch to look at a horse. The player will be approached by Ann, and she'll ask if they like horses. If the player say yes, she'll offer their prize horse's brother to take. Taking the horse (and raising it well, and also participating/winning the horse race) will make her happy. Requirements: Other than being sunny, none. It's the first time the player enters Green Ranch. Ann's Candy *On Moon Mountain by the carpenter's house, the player will see Ann kneeling by the tree next to the cave. If they start talking to her, she'll point out an acorn by the tree that a squirrel has hidden there, but probably forgotten about. Gray then enters and points out how Ann sometimes forgets candy she hides around the house, and asks if she likes stale candy. Gray gives a rare smile, and Ann appears embarrassed. They leave together. Requirements: It's definitely more likely to happen if the player have her at a blue heart or above. It also must be sunny. Ann and Karen *By walking to the vineyard, and the player will activate an event between Karen and Ann. The player will hear Karen complaining of her problems with her father and the vineyard, and she goes on to say that Ann is lucky because she has no problems in her life. Ann retorts that she has plenty of problems, her horse Cliff for example. Karen responds "The weird guy with the falcon?" and Ann yells "Not THAT one!" They walk inside together. Requirements: It must be sunny, and the player must have Ann and Karen at a blue heart or above. Cousin Conference *Enter Rick's shop and the player will find Ann and Rick talking. Ann came by because she thought Rick was sick. Rick tells her that he isn't sick, he's just been having trouble inventing anything new. They then go on to discuss how their grandmother experienced many failures before inventing something great. Requirements: Must be on a Thursday, and it cannot be raining. The player also must have a decent friendship with both Ann and Rick. 'Facts' *She loves knitting with the extra wool from her farm. *She finds Maria's meekness to be stressful. *She has a scar on her forehead from falling out of a tree when she was a child. *Her mother passed away when she was young. *If you marry her, she will feed your chickens and crate your eggs on occasion. Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64